A World Calling
by kydedrakes
Summary: This story is about a world that has traped evil in a stone, this evil tries to take someone from another world to set if free. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

A World Calling

"Enough." Daz said. Whenever he spoke it was always a command. No one dared to go against him. He was the Captain of the Raziriz Army after all. "We have blocked off the whole area, and we have our finest guarding both the inside and outside of the building."

"But, Captain, what happens if _it _influences your 'finest'?" One of the Turuts asked.

"We have only selected those that are immune to _its _powers." Daz smiled. "So please do not worry. Everything has been taken into consideration and precautions double checked." Captain Daz hardly ever looked at whoever he was talking to unless it was the Master Turutcan. Sure he smiled, laughed, but very rarely ever looked.

The same Turut gritted his teeth. He didn't need to be on the bad side of the Captain by asking too many questions. "I see, then we will leave you to your business." The Turut stood and bowed. The rest of the Turuts followed in the same action and left the room.

Daz was left alone in the meeting room, pondering his plans.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud, but to no avail. I was surrounded in Darkness, and the only light I could see was coming from me, of all things. I also wouldn't say I was standing, because it was more like floating. I couldn't feel gravity dragging me down... which was a very odd feeling I must admit.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I could tell that I was in a large area by the echo of my voice. "Com'on! Someone answer me!"

"Be calm, child." a male voice finally answered.

"I'm 16, not a child. Now what's going on here?"

"I said be calm. You are in my domain, and I'm going to offer you the chance of a lifetime, but note that I only chose just the very pure of Heart for this opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity? And who exactly are you?" I asked, totally interested, but something like this was just too strange.

"I am Tayu, I can grant your very deepest wishes."

"Wishes as in more than one?"

"Yes."

I paused. The only few things I wanted were my Mothers health, my own health, and the powers to protect those I love and care for... but how could someone grant wishes that are so out of reach. "Is there a catch?"

"Catch?" the voice asked.

"You know, catch. You give me these things, and in return I have to do something for you."

"Ah, I see."

"So... is there?"

"I would have to say so."

"Ha! I knew it! There's always a catch, what kinda' catch?"

"I have been trapped by mine enemy. An evil race, who longed to ruled over others. To enslave and kill as they please. In my last attempt to stop their march for destruction... they trapped me in this cursed place."

"So you want me to free you. Why me?"

"You see, women, I have chosen you for your pure Heart and your occupation."

"Occupation? How do you mean? I don't have a job."

"Your calling, you see, you are the Protector. To love and be loved, that is the role of the Protector."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." I shrugged. "So... are you sure you can grant my wishes?"

"Yes."

"How about do you already know my wishes?" I wanted to know how powerful this Tayu really was.

"Yes."

I thought for a moment. "So you can heal my Mother, me, and give me the powers that I long for? Not just parts of my wishes, but the whole package?"

"Yes."

"Well then! Let's get to it! With my longing powers I can break you from that prison." I made a fist.

"I like your energy, now, get ready."

Suddenly everything went into a frenzy. The Darkness swirled and twisted around itself, and without warning long tentacles wrapped around my arms and legs. Covering up my light and making a complete mold over my body. These Dark tentacles made my clothes shatter as they came into close contact. Now they were covering my torso and closing in on my neck.

I struggled, mostly because something inside me longed to say no to the offer, but for some reason... it hurt. My limbs started to go numb, but before they went the intense feeling of pins and needles engulfed them just like this dark body suit. Now this suit was covering my mouth and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes out of paranoia of what ever it was getting in.

Even though my whole body was now numb I could feel my outer shell burst. My back, just under my shoulder blades, felt like something was stabbing it's way out of me. Next my skin seemed to harden. Everything was changing... but that's what I expected... that's what I wanted.

I couldn't take it anymore! I had to open my eyes, but when I did I noticed I wasn't in the Darkness anymore. I was in a room filled with items that looked like artifacts, but they were such strange items. I didn't know what any of them were other than the occasional weapon. I also noticed I wasn't standing again, I was floating! To see why, I turned my head to find my very own pair of wings. I was about to say something, but I stopped. Pain shot through my new wings and I winced. Somehow they disappeared and I fell to the ground.

"You honestly didn't think that a dramatic change to your body wouldn't bring any consequence." that same voice said.

I looked around the room. "Where are you?"

"I am here." I turned my head towards the sound. "Where is here?"

"Look behind you."

I did what he said and found a dark rock. It was black and looked like onyx... but I've never seen a piece of onyx that big! I slowly stood, but pain again shot through me. I gritted my teeth and continued to try and stand. It took me a while, but I made my way towards the rock. "I've never seen a rock like this..." I placed my hand on it; it was totally smooth, but warm to the touch. "Why is it warm?"

"Because I am in it." the rock started to glow a dark blue color.

"Ok, how do I remove you from this rock?"

"You must break the seal, down on the floor. Destroy the markings, hurry!"

I looked down and found myself standing on what looked to be magic circles. "How do I destroy them?"

"Stab something through the star. Hurry!!"

"What's wrong?"

"The enemy is coming! Now Destroy IT!"

I looked around; trying to hurry, but my body wouldn't go as fast as I'd want it to. I found a small dagger and snatched it from its holder. I raised my right arm, ready to strike the marking.

"Halt!!"

I ignored the demand and started my downwards thrust, but before I could gain enough speed and power to successfully make a dent in the stone floor I felt something prick my back. I stopped... Everything was starting to go dark, my grasp loosened on the knife and I collapsed. I could not move my body.

I saw several figures running towards me. "Who is this?" one demanded. I was loosing my hearing and sight ever so slowly.

"I'm not sure sir. She has no marking." one said looking over me.

"What do you mean 'no marking'?"

"He means that she's not one of us." All the figures suddenly stopped and turned, and the one that was looking me over stood up and stepped back. "She is not from this world..."

"Lieutenant?"

The figure knelt down. I could hardly see his face now. "I see... so he brought in another from a different world." he paused. "Poor girl." My hearing went silent and my eyes slid shut.

Ok! I have a title!!


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and the light nearly blinded me. I squinted my eyes to help shield myself until I was used to the brightness. Shapes soon turned into objects and objects turned into my surroundings. Looking around at the room I was now in I was amazed. It was like a royal bedroom. I lay in a large bed with satin sheets, a large door was covered with beautiful drapes that lead to a balcony, a wardrobe stood in a corner, and so many other things that just looked wonderful.

Confused by why I'm here and in such a nice room, but satisfied, I tried to sit up. I didn't have as much pain as I had before, but more like the aching joints after a long and hard workout... something I rarely, if ever, did. Carefully I leaned up against the headboard and noticed something.

"I could have sworn I wasn't wearing these..." I took a closer look, "As a matter of fact I've never seen these before." I paused. "Someone undressed me and redressed me..." Suddenly I felt violated. To be somewhere I didn't know, in clothes that aren't mine and everything that happened in a blink of an eye.

I now wore a white long sleeve shirt with intricate designs on the bottom, around the neck, and the edge of the sleeves. I also had long white pants with the same intricate design running around the legs. They were very beautiful, but that didn't change the fact that I was unhappy about wearing them. I would have to give whoever changed me a piece of my mind when I find them.

I tossed the covers aside and swung my legs to the edge of the bed, and slowly stood as to not feel more aching pain. I started to walk over to the balcony, but was interrupted.

"Hold it." A voice came from behind me.

I jumped and turned to see its owner. A man in armor and uniform stood near the edge of the bed. "How did? You weren't…" I tried to find the right words to basically say 'How the Hell did you get there? You weren't there before.'

"I said hold it!" The man held up what I was guessing to be some sort of weapon.

"I didn't move." I raised my eye brow in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I think I should be the one asking that." A man opened the door to the room and walked in. "Stand down, and close the door on your way out."

"B-but Lieutenant!?" the first man stuttered. When the Lieutenant didn't reply the man just bowed and left the room.

After a moment of silence the Lieutenant spoke, "What are you?"

"Excuse me?" I didn't understand his question. Did he mean what species, gender, or what?

"I mean what race are you." He asked.

"Um… human?"

"What is hueman?" his held tilted.

"H-U-M-A-N." I said each letter aloud. "Human."

"I've never heard of a 'Human' before." The man said.

"What do you mean? What are _you _then?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. How could someone not know what a human was?

Now he looked at me confused. "Can't you tell? I am a Reaut."

"A Rayoot?"

"No, a Reaut." The man placed his hand on his head and sighed. This Lieutenant was tall and had different armor than the other guy that had left earlier, but only now did I notice a swish of a tail from behind him and clawed hands.

I jumped back. "WOW! You've got a tail!" I exclaimed.

He removed his hand. "Yes, I said I was a Reaut."

"Where the Hell am I? And what the Hell is a Reaut?!"

"It appears that you really are from another world."

"Ohhhhh! That explains _everything_!" I remarked.

"What did Tayu offer you?"

'That was an abrupt change of subject.' I thought to myself. "So you're the evil guys keeping Tayu locked up!" I said pointing at the Lieutenant.

"Evil? What has he told you?" he seemed shocked.

"Just that you guys trapped him in that stone because he tried to stop you from engulfing the world in all manner of evil." I crossed my arms.

The man smirked, "He's switched the story, but no I am not evil. You've been deceived."

_'He sure doesn't seem evil…'_ I thought, "Well if your not evil then why haven't told me your name?" _'Smart… really smart…'_

"Raquazu, Lieutenant to Captain Daz himself of the Raziriz Army." He said proudly.

_'Ok…'_ I paused. "How can I know that you're telling the truth and you're really not evil?"

"Look around you. Do you see cold stone and shackles? You are in a beautifully furnished room, warm and bright." He said motioning to our surroundings.

I paused again. "Ok, what do you want to know?"

He motioned to the bed as he sat down in a chair. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

"First off, I understand that you're a 'human'. What world are you from?"

"Earth. What world am I on?" I wasn't going to just answer his questions without finding out info for myself.

"Planet Cer." He replied. "What did Tayu offer you?"

"My deepest dreams."

"Which are?"

I sighed, "The health of my Mother and myself."

"And?" he asked again.

I glared at him. "The power and strength that I've always dreamed of to protect those I love and care for. Happy?"

Raquazu leaned back in his chair. "Sounds like you had responsible dreams, so you really are Pure of Heart."

"Tayu said that to."

He nodded, "Only one of Pure Heart can set him free, but he's been trying everyone on this world to have them set him free."

"So why did he call me? I mean I've never heard of 'Planet Cer'."

"We've recently tightened security, but he called to you because he couldn't call to anyone else."

"What are you going to do about it? Unless you want someone from another world coming to 'save' him again."

"We have put a powerful barrier around him, so he can not reach anyone outside of this world. We have also tightened the security so those from this world can not reach him."

"Why don't you just kill him?" I asked.

"We can not."

"Why is that?"

"We don't have the power to, but if what you say about your dreams is true…"

"Yes?"

"I think that you could kill him."

"Hu?"

"You see, only the Pure of Heart can set him free. That's because those with dark Hearts would only want to use him."

"So the one who releases him can 'command' him?" I interrupted.

"So to speak yes." He nodded. "Those with a Pure Heart can be tricked and defeated before they can command him not to kill him."

"So… I'm not catching your drift."

"You release Tayu, and kill him."

"You want me to let him out, and then kill him before he kills me and/or before he gets away."

"Correct."

"I don't like it."

"If you do we _might _be able to send you back home."

I thought for a moment. "Alright."

"You'll do it?"

I looked at him, smiled, and nodded. "Yup."

"Why did I trust you, again?" I asked as the two of us, along with a massive amount of other men from the army, stood in front of the building where Tayu was held.

"You wanted to go home."

"Oh, right." I sighed.

He started walking towards the building and I followed. I weighed about 70 extra pounds because of armor. I had to explain my 'wings' and everything else that came with my third deepest dream in order for them to fit me into proper armor. I did have my wings showing, along with a tail, and both were also armored only adding more weight.

We stepped into the building through the massive doors and walked the hallways. The halls were dark and long. I didn't have time to admire the decorations and artifacts because Raquazu insisted in going fast. So instead I decided to concentrate on his wolf like tail that swayed with every step the man made. From what I've learned so far a Reaut is almost like a werewolf, or half dog half human. The only difference is that Raquazu says he's not any part human and Reaut is a pure race. They all had tails, claws, and apparently dog like ears, but I've never seen his because he's never taken off his helmet.

Raquazu came to an abrupt stop and I nearly slammed right into him. "We're here."

I stepped to the side to see around him and indeed it was the same room I first appeared in. All the same, as if I hadn't appeared there at all. I moved a little more to the side and I saw it. The giant stone that Tayu was held in stood still untouched.

I swallowed hard, "You sure about this? That it's going to work?"

Raquazu turned his head and looked down, "Yes, Kyde. I do believe it will work."

I sighed, "Alright." I stepped around him and unsheathed the sword I was given. I stopped in front of the stone, grabbed the hilt with both hands, raised it high, and slammed it into the ground where a star was marked.

The ground immediately gave way and crumbled underneath my feet. I started flapping my wings so I didn't fall into the pit that was forming. I watched the stone shatter and fall into the hole and hovered there for a second.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Tayu! As one with a Pure Heart I command that-" I was interrupted by a flash of black and a blow to my gut. I gasped for breath and tried to hurry and finish my sentence. "That-"

Again another blow and this time it was followed by a laugh. "You're a good girl for letting me out, child, but now it's the end for you and everyone else!"

This time I could see something coming towards me, and I blocked it with my sword. "That you perish by mine hand! Never to rise again!"

"What?!"

I pushed off his 'fist' and took a better look at him. It was obvious he was still 'pulling himself together' from his prison. For he was only a silhouette of black mist, and a large one at that. I pulled back my sword and flew towards my enemy. "Now come to an end!" I yelled and thrust my sword where I considered his heart to be, and I was correct.

A loud and painful shriek came from Tayu as he slowly started to dissipate. "My final command, Tayu." I smiled. "Leave my powers be, and send me home!"

* * *

Alright, it's over... SURE!!

Don't worry this is just a short story version. I plan on makeing a Novel out of this thing! It won't end like this and you'll meet more charactes, yada yada yada. So smile! Be HAPPY!


End file.
